starstormrosethornefandomcom-20200215-history
Miyuki Winfield
Miyuki Winfield was the leader of Team MLIT and is one of the main protagonists in “Moonlight Stars”. Her weapons of choice are a pair of Transforming Dust Ice Skates (TDIS) and Dust Control Casting Sleeves (DCCS) named Winter Tempest - Blizzard's Touch respectfully. She also alludes to Elsa from Frozen. Appearance Miyuki is a young woman that has medium length, light brown hair that she usually ties into a French braid twist bun in order to increase her speed in combat and would not be interfere with her vision. Her bangs are curled inward with a curled strand at the end of the bangs line. She also has light blue eyes, a slim athletic build, a fair complexion, and she wears light blue eye shadow. Both her height and weight are around average. Original Outfit (Volumes 1-3) Her outfit can be similar to ice skating attire. She wears a light blue ice skating leotard with white lining that extends to the bottom in a slant and has three quarter length sleeves that are tied from her elbow to her collar with white lace on both arms which exposes some of her skin from above her elbow to her shoulder. There is also sheer fabric attached to the leotard which has a zipper in the back of her neck. With the leotard, she wears a short, transparent blue skirt that is tied up with red ribbon on both sides. She also wears her long, darker blue dust finger less gloves that have faux white lacing and and an indent to securely place dust crystals on the back of her hand and wears Winter Tempest, which are a pair of dark blue fashion boots most of time or a simple pair of winter boots. Her outfit also has a thick, light brown corset belt with her emblem in red in the center and a couple utility pouches to store her dust crystals. She also wears a light brown choker with a round, red jewel in the center around her neck and white ribbon leg straps that crisscross up to her upper lower leg below her knees. Pajamas Miyuki’s pajamas consist of a two piece pajama set. This includes a dark blue, long sleeved button front top with white buttons, a lighter blue notch collar, a chest patch pocket with her emblem imprinted on it, and a pair of matching pull-on pants. There is also light white plush on the cuffs of the pants, cuffs of the shirt and at the bottom of the shirt. She also wears dark blue slippers and wears her hair down. Uniform Miyuki wears the dress code for Beacon Academy with the red tartan skirt, white blouse with maroon trim and thin red bow, brown vest with gold buttons, and maroon blazer with gold trim with white stockings. She wears Winter Tempest for her shoes, unless she absolutely needs to wear her brown shoes which she usually carries with her in a light blue and blue messenger bag along with her supplies for class. Miyuki also wears Blizzard’s Touch in their inactive mode under her sweater with a pair of silver studs. Alternate Outfit (Beauty) During the events of “Secrets of the Mercenary” and “Shadows of Doubt”, Miyuki wears this outfit code named “Beauty”. This outfit consists of a light blue and yellow fitted, two toned sweater with yellow cuffs and a light blue, short sleeve v-neck shirt underneath it. She also wears a dark blue pleated pocketed skirt with light blue lining across the bottom with matching pants that fade from dark blue to light blue with her symbol on her right pant leg in dark blue. She also wears Winter Tempest in their inactive form and may also wear Blizzard’s Touch to have her weapons with her along with a pink wraparound scarf with white lining. Ballroom Attire During the Beacon Dance, Miyuki wears a short, sparkled, sleeveless halter dress that fades from light blue to dark blue. She also wears dark blue tights, a light blue transparent scarf that she uses as a shawl, and light blue platform pumps with dark blue soles and platforms and ankle straps. She also wears a pair of dangle earrings with snowflakes on the end and her hair is down. Post Timeskip Tethysian Outfit (Volume 4) After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, her new design is a sky blue and light blue to blue gradient long sleeve, two toned, asymmetrical dress with sky blue and light blue designed lining and tied by durable gray string. The lower part and upper part ends of the dress end like an upside-down triangular tail, the front ending mid thigh while the back ends mid calf. Her left sleeve is fitted and ends in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with light blue design on the fabric on the back of her hand while the other sleeve is slightly looser and ends in a triangular shape similar to an arm sleeve. She wears a pair of white short shorts and has a black leather bag strapped to her right thigh attached to a black belt around her waist under her dress. She dons a pair of pearl studs and also wears white ice skates when not wearing Winter Tempest and also wears a dark blue to white half cloak. Her emblem can be seen on her black leather bag in sky blue. Post Timeskip Battle Outfit (Volume 5 - Current) After leaving Tethys with her father, Arctic Winfield, to search for her scattered allies, her new outfit sports a light gray and brown sleeveless, black frill lined corset top with gold lining above a light azure skirt with gold lining and on the top of the skirt is lined with diamond shaped black lace with gold lining. Over her skirt, she wears a matching light azure half-skirt with white triangular lace lining and gold decoration. Above her top, she wears an azure half caplet with white and gold decoration and also dons a long, brown waist cincher with gold lining and decoration held together by dark blue leather and strong gold hoop. She also wears black and dark purple stockings with silver decoration along with light gray boots with gold and gray lining with her Winter Tempest modifications attached. As for accessories, she wears a gold bangle on her right wrist, a pair of silver crystal drop earrings, and she wears a slightly large dark blue leather belt with gold diamond shaped links with her emblem as the center buckle in gold with an azure gem in the center with a black pouch hanging on the right side. She also wears her modified version of Blizzard's Touch that is a pair of blackish brown fitted arm sleeves that extend from mid upper arm to the back of her hands and ends in a triangle shape, which is wrapped or tied around her middle finger in gold, with a gold design on the fabric on the back of her hand with each having a slot to allow her to store a piece of dust or dust capsule into it. Personality Miyuki is known to be a softhearted, genuine and very extroverted individual as well as sympathetic towards others. As leader of Team MLIT, she learned to show leadership by striking up conversations easily, and when it came to her teammates and allies, Miyuki did her best to cheer them up, and isn’t afraid to speak her mind. Despite making it clear that she was in charge, Miyuki did care deeply for her team's well-being, and will go out of her way to help them with their problems. She is also a very open person when it comes to her emotions and someone else would immediately know her feelings, especially if she is not in the best of moods. She is not one to usually get angry unless someone was being very rude, made fun of her, or, worst of all, stab her in the back (Such as Tai’s antics would easily get to her). When she gets mad, she'll give an angry glare and radiate a heavy aura that would give other people an unsettling feeling about her and she could be seen as an intimidating person. She will only vent to people that she is very close to about her problems since she would rather not bother people with her own issues. When speaking her mind, she could get into arguments with her team and/or her friends and ignore them until either they apologize or Miyuki would see that she was wrong. She can be merciful and forgive after some time alone. In combat, she is focused on the mission, looking for ways to defeat the opponents that she faces and she is very loyal to her allies. Outside of combat however, Miyuki loves eating frozen sweets along with reading books. She also has a habit of stressing herself out (which she remedies by ice skating around to clear her head or talks with her friends). After the Battle of Beacon, she was much more uncertain about any decision that she made rather than being reckless in the battlefield and was more doubtful when it came to plans either in or out of combat. She was also a lot harder on herself when she either messes up or when those close to her are in danger. One instance is when she blames herself for Taison’s disappearance and how Leo and Inari got injured while they retreated from Beacon Academy. After some time with her family in Tethys however, she mostly regained her confidence and lost most of her uncertainty enough to finally decide to move on from what had happened and find her teammates. Biography/ History Miyuki Winfield was born and raised in Tethys, a major port near the Atlas kingdom with her loving father, Arctic Winfield, her mother, Jaclyn Winfield, and younger sister, Lynn Winfield. Both of her parents are huntsmen, though, while her father sometimes goes on missions, her mother also became a renowned ice skater. Her parents home schooled her in reading, writing, and mathematics with her younger sister since they wanted to teach them before being sent to an academy to become huntresses. While her parents taught her the basic skills, her mother also decided to teach Miyuki how to ice skate when she was six. Miyuki always watched her mother skate either on television, at the local ice rink, or at home on their frozen creek in the backyard. As she grew older, she came to love figure skating as a passion. By the time she was nine years old, she had mastered the basics of ice skating. Whenever time was permitted, Miyuki and Lynn would play outside in the snow and skate on the frozen creek in their backyard when Miyuki would tutor her sister in ice skating to reinforce what she learned. Her father had also taught her about the fundamentals of dust and its combat uses that would help greatly later on in her life, especially when she chose to become a huntress. After some more training from her mother and her father, she became agile on and off the ice, had the basic knowledge of dust, and could perform tricks such as spins by the time she attended Sanctum Academy in Mistral. While attending Sanctum, she decided to create her weapons there as part of the school’s requirement and created Winter Tempest and Blizzard's Touch, which combined her basic dust knowledge and her ice skating expertise. After creating and training with her new weapons, she finally found a way to enjoy her two favorite subjects. She learned more close combat techniques such as hand to hand so she would be able to fight close ranged. Because of her grace and her determination, she made a lot of new friends and practiced to her heart’s content. Every year she attended Sanctum, she would always visit her family back in Tethys and tell them about her adventures there during her vacations. While she was home on vacation from Sanctum Academy when Miyuki was telling her family one of her stories, her father challenged her in order to judge for himself on how much she improved from her time away from home. After she happily accepts his challenge, she fought well against him until one of her father's counterattack hit her. The strong ice attack knocked her unconscious and her mother took care of her once her father brought her inside. When she woke, her father embraced Miyuki before he told her how proud he was with her combat skills and apologize for the strong attack. She forgave him since she was glad that her family was proud with how far she improved since she trained at Sanctum. In the Winter Snow preview, she recalls this memorable time while she makes her ice skating debut in Tethys. After graduating Sanctum, she applied and was accepted to Beacon Academy. ~Battle of Beacon/ Timeskip~ From the events of the Battle of Beacon, she grew depressed and began to highly doubt her leadership skills from her failed plan with her right arm injured by mechs. She expressed this concern towards Inari and Leo once they retreated inside Inari’s Mansion after eliminating several Grimm and mechs to defend Beacon. She showed concern toward Inari’s and Leo’s conditions,and she blamed herself before arguing with Inari about why she shouldn’t be leader and also tell her how heartless she must be for not feeling any emotion towards the cruel tragedy that occurred. This made Inari voice back at her before she stormed to her room. Because she felt terrible about what she said to her, she apologized to which Inari forgave her since she reminded her that she and Leo had learned to conceal their emotions and to stay calm in tragic times such as this. She exchanged roles with Inari so that she became second in command of team MLIT and stayed with rest of remaining team MLIT before her father took her back to Tethys, but not before Miyuki made her father promise to bring her to Mistral after spending time with her family. After months of being with her family and recovering, she now longs to see her friends again and prepares to make a journey to find the rest of her team at Mistral, leaving Atlas with her father before they close their borders. In Combat Weapons: '' Miyuki has two weapons of choice: Winter Tempest and Blizzard's Touch. Winter Tempest - Transforming Dust Ice Skates (TDIS) - A pair of expensive durable boots that transform into a pair of ice skates with dust infused blades. The infused blades can be fueled by powdered dust that can be held in the sole of the combat boots so that dust flows to the blades to add a little more 'kick' to her attacks. They can also be used for increased mobility on the ice with or without dust. Though when she uses them to skate on ice, she couldn't use certain kinds of dust (such as fire and water). Because of her semblance, it is possible to skate regardless if she is on ice terrains. Blizzard’s Touch - Dust Control Casting Sleeves (DCCS) - A pair of arm sleeves that can be infused with cut dust at the end on the back of her hand. With the cut dust compartment, there is a wire that allows the release of the dust energy with the wave of her hand to cast dust attacks such as dust waves. She uses this to attack, defend, or cast dust attacks to increase her mobility. If she felt like skating on ice to appropriately use her ice skates, she would use ice or water (if the temperature is cold) dust to make pathways if there are none present. ''Abilities: Since Miyuki is the leader of Team MLIT, she is very agile and uses her speed to gain the upper hand in close combat thanks to her ice skating skills and training at Sanctum. She can fight mid- close range and she can also fight hand to hand combat. She utilizes her weapons to move quicker and to enhance her attack damage with her dust attacks which she uses to attack or increase her mobility. While her speed and close combat skills are outstanding, she lacks in defense and aura use. Unlike Inari's aura and Leo's aura, she doesn’t have as much of it. She always wants to get the fight finished as quickly as possible and she always analyzes her opponent for any weaknesses she can use against them. From her time back at Tethys after the Fall of Beacon, she learned more dust knowledge from her father and began to experiment with dust combinations, following up on what she learned from Inari. She has also improved in her aura usage which lessens the aura drain from using her semblance a lot. She has also begun to combine her semblance with her dust abilities to cause dust trails that she leaves behind while she skates. Aura Color: White. Semblance: Wind Skater Miyuki is able to manipulate her own sense of gravity so she is able to move/skate over any surface without any restriction from rough surfaces or elevation, however she can't fully levitate from the ground. Also, it does take some aura usage the longer she uses her semblance. Relationships Team MLIT: Leonardo: She thinks of him as a good friend, even though he constantly doubts his worth. She respects him and they come up with different combos for combat. They can also be seen sparing with each other to improve her close combat skills. Inari: Miyuki deeply cares for her and sees her like a sister. She'll always be there for her and always tries to have her open up more to her and the rest of the team. When she wants to talk about something or devise a strategy for combat, she would go to her first. She would also tease her from time to time like a real sister does. Taison: She thinks of him as a complete jerk and too arrogant for his own good. Since they were placed on the same team, they constantly argue/ fight (until Inari and/or Leo break them up). He would always tease her and take her possessions much to her dismay. However, there are times where they can get along in school and in the midst of combat. Family: Arctic Winfield and Jaclyn Winfield: Miyuki loves her parents dearly and admires both of them. She looks up to her mother for her ice skating expertise and to her father for his hunting expertise. With both of their help, she takes her love for ice skating with her love for protecting others and combines them into her hope of becoming a huntress. When she spars with her father, she always enjoys the experience with him, regardless of the outcome. She also has a great time when she skates alongside her mother on special occasions. She knows that her parents are very proud of her and they, along with her team, drive her to do her best. She sometimes calls her parents to see if everything is alright and also check how Lynn is doing with her studies. Lynn Winfield: As her older sister, she loves and cares for her younger sister and will do anything to protect her. When she comes home, she always plays with her sister outside and tell her about her tales outside Tethys. Since Lynn admires her, she promises to spar with Lynn one day when she has her own weapons and to help her with her training. She sometimes brings a souvenir home for her so she could have it. Trivia -Her full name translates to "Deep Snow Meadow' since Miyuki means 'Deep Snow' in Japanese and Winfield means 'Meadow' in English. Snow can be seen as white so it fits Monty's rules. -Miyuki alludes to Frozen's Elsa because of her love for ice skating and for her frequent use of ice dust. -Miyuki's love of ice cream and her attitude to Tai can be alluded to Alice in Pandora Hearts (although she had love for meat). -She was originally going to be a pop star OC, however it was scrapped in favor if her being an ice skater. -For more pics of Miyuki, go here. Official Art miyuki_model_sheet_small.jpg|Miyuki Model Sheet (Done by RogueSpider) expressions_set___miyuki_winfield_by_samjayunfunny-d9h2trt.png|Miyuki Expression Set (By Samjay ^_^) Miyuki Timeskip.png|Miyuki Tethysian Timeskip (Thanks to Flora!) Miyuki2Expressions.png|Miyuki Post Timeskip Battle Outfit with Expressions (Thanks to Samjay!) Outfits Miyuki Winfield.jpg|Default Outfit Miyuki PJ.png|Miyuki's PJs (Thanks to Flora) Miyuki 2nd Outfit.png|Miyuki's Second Outfit (Beauty) (Done by Flora) Miyuki Formal Wear.png|Miyuki's Formal Outfit (Done by Flora) Miyuki Swimsuit.png|Miyuki's Swimsuit (Thanks to Flora) Commissions Miyuki Reveal.png|Miyuki Revealed (By RogueSpider) Miyuki 2 trans.png|Miyuki (By RougueSpider) Miyuki Preview.jpg|Miyuki Revealed 2 (By 21as) Miyuki Winfield.jpg|Miyuki Winfield 2 (By 21as) Miyu.png|Miyuki Alt Outfit (By Crim) Miyuki Chibi.png|Miyuki in her Beacon Uniform (Thanks to Flora~) Miyuki Prom.png|Miyuki's Prom Outfit (Thanks to Flora) Sammy CG.png|Miyuki and her partner Inari on the ice (Thanks to Flora) Miyuki s night by theroguespider-d9916yv.png.jpg|Miyuki's Night (Thanks to Jay~) Miyuki Timeskip.png|Miyuki Tethysian Timeskip (Thanks to Flora!) Miyuki2.png|Miyuki Post Timeskip Battle Outfit (Thanks to Samjay!) Hs117 by rofeal-d8mang1.png.jpg|Miyuki Headshot (By Rofael) Category:RWBY OCs Category:Ruby's Stuff Category:Female Category:3rd Gen Category:Fan Made Character